


It was the last one

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Shopping Malls, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Quick and fast one shot





	It was the last one

Walking into the store at the mall, looking around the place and oooh cute pants and oooh cute top, cute shoes and cute bags.  
Rantaro went to the shoes section while you take off to the shirt section; looking around the shirts and see one that scream "Hell yeah" picking up the shirt looking at it and its so pretty and cute, you grab it and then another person grab it, Looking up at the person snd see them wanting the shirt 

"Um i saw this first please let go" you pull it towards you, the person pull it back to them "Im sorry but i saw this before you so it basically its mine"  
"Well i saw it and grab it before you even try now let go"  
"This is the last one so its mine"  
"No its mine"  
"Mine!"  
"MINE!" 

Rantaro didnt find any shoes that fit his style, maybe another store will have something better; he sighs and stop  
"What in the world"  
"DUDE These two chicks fighting over a shirt" he overheard someone say.....Two girls fighting over a shirt  
Really?

"GIVE IT BACK!"  
"MAKE ME YOU STUPID HOE!"  
And off he goes, he stops and see you and the girl fighting over that shirt  
"Its mine!" The girl pull  
"OH DROP DEAD PRINCESS!" you pull it back towards you  
"Excuse me! You drop dead and no one would feel sorry!" the girl said  
"Oh shut it!" pulling ut back  
Rantaro grab the shirt from both of you, you two look at him "HEY!" you shout  
He gives you and the girl most 'Dont fuck with me' look making you and girl stop and frown

"They had more in stock" the girl boyfriend smiled with the same shirt in his hands, Rantaro shrugs his shoulder; grab you by the collar "ECK!" you swing your arm, the girl boyfriend grab his girl the arm  
"(Y/n)"  
"Maria" 

You two apologize to each other  
"Come on (Y/n) you need another lesson" Rantaro purrs in your ears making you shiver "N...No"  
"Looks like it, come on" he holds you over his shoulder bought the shirt  
"AM-AMAMI PUT ME DOWN I-I!"  
"Say no more i already planned another lesson just for you"  
Oh!


End file.
